Alguém Chamada Pansy
by LeticiaFavacho
Summary: É possivel um amar pelos dois ? Pansy resolve ir embora ao ver que Harry nem se quer a reconhece; o moreno de olhos verdes, resolve levar seu tratamento a sério para poder lembrar de um certa garota, da qual ele sabe quem é e sabe que ama. :*


**Alguém chamada Pansy.**

" _Me desculpe, por não ter esperado você melhorar ou até se curar, mais é difícil demais pra mim, saber que quem eu verdadeiramente amo,nem sequer tem uma vaga lembrança de mim, eu sei que não é culpa sua ou de qualquer pessoa, você acredita em destino? Eu não._

_Mas pessoas falam que isso pode ser obra do destino... eu não sei o que dizer a respeito disso._

_Já me falaram que tudo que está acontecendo não passa apenas de uma fase para fortalecer o que eu sinto por você, eu realmente não acredito nisso, talvez isso sirva de lição pra mim... Nunca devíamos ter nos envolvido, mesmo você não se lembrando de nada, eu guardo as nossas lembranças como uma droga, para que eu posso viver dia após dia._

_Você está melhorando, eu vejo isso... Já conseguiu lembrar de quando no beijamos pela primeira vez, e eu fico feliz com isso...mas a nossa história não se resume a apenas um beijo Harry; talvez eu esteja jogando tudo o que conquistamos um pelo outro, janela a fora, mais essa foi a forma que encontrei de me recompor, é por isso que estou escrevendo esta carta... não posso mais fingir que nada está acontecendo comigo ou com você._

_Adeus Harry._

_Porque um amar pelo dois, é pesado demais, pelo menos é pesado pra mim._

_Meu coração está apertado, eu sinto dizer essas coisas, mais eu peço, esqueça a única lembrança que teve de nós dois._

_Pansy."_

Depois de ler, dos olhos verdes desceu apenas uma única lágrima, ele se ajeitou na cama do hospital, a agulha na sua veia do braço esquerdo doeu um pouco, ele lembrava perfeitamente de seu rosto reluzente, do seu sorriso acolhedor, dos seus olhos esverdeados, dos seus lábios vermelhos e convidativos, dos seu cabelos pretos e brilhosos, de como se sentia bem quando ela estava por perto, e ele jamais a veria novamente, não tinha porque continuar com tudo aquilo, ele só continuava com o tratamento por causa dela , pra ver se conseguia lembrar de algo que já tinham vivido.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pela máquina que verificava os batimentos cardíacos de Harry, ele não conseguiu conter mais nenhuma lágrima.

Ele queria poder se lembrar, queria poder lembrar de uma certa história que tinha construído com uma certa garota, ele ficava mal por ela estar mal.

_Pi Pi Pi..._ o aparelho verificava os batimentos do moreno de olhos verdes-esmeraldas.

-Harry ?- uma garota abriu a porta do quarto e botou a cabeça para dentro, fazendo Harry enxugar as lágrimas que teimosamente insistiam em cair.

- Oi.- era tão estranho ele não saber o próprio nome, ser chamado de Harry não parecia ser com ele.

- Posso ?- ela perguntou educada.

- Claro.- ele respondeu também educado, tratando de esconder a carta debaixo do travesseiro.

Ela entrou no quarto pegou uma cadeira e se sentou perto da cama.

- Tudo bem ?

- Acho que sim.. Hermiosa.- ele disse com uma careta, sabia que tinha errado o seu nome.

- É Hermione, Harry.- ela o corrigiu pacientemente.

- Me desculpe.- ele disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Harry.- ela disse pegando em uma de suas mãos, carinhosamente. Era tão ruim pra ele não lembrar de uma pessoa que era tão carinhosa consigo.

- Srtª Granger, ele precisa ficar de repouso.- disse a enfermeira de plantão ao entrar no quarto para verificar se estava tudo bem.

- Ok, me desculpe.- ela olhou para a enfermeira.- Boa noite Harry.-e com isso saiu do quarto.

O silêncio que se seguiu era apenas interferido pelo barulho dos aparelhos, depois de alguns minutos a enfermeira saiu, deixando o rapaz sozinho ali.

Ele queria tanto lembrar de algo, mas era tão difícil.

Harry se deitou na cama, olhou uma ultima vez pro teto e fechou os olhos buscando por lembranças, as mais simples possíveis, acabou adormecendo.

_-Harry?-ele estava deitado em sua cama, o cortinado vermelho estava fechado,e quando ouviu seu nome, resolveu fingir que estava dormindo.- Harry ?- a pessoa chamou novamente insistente._

_- Oi .- ele respondeu tentando parecer arrogante, não tendo muito sucesso._

_- Tem alguém esperando você na Sala Comunal.- Hermione disse risonha._

_-Quem é?-ele perguntou se sentando na cama._

_- Porque não desce lá e vê?- falando isso a amiga saiu do dormitório, fazendo Harry a seguir._

_Ele deixou a amiga descer na frente, esperou para ver se reconhecia alguma voz, a sala estava em completo silêncio._

_Ele desceu todos os degraus, e se deparou com ela, ali bem na sua frente._

_- O que ela tá fazendo aqui ?- ele perguntou olhando para Hermione e Rony procurando uma explicação._

_-Harry, eu só queria ti dizer que...- ela começou._

_- Olha Pansy, sai daqui falou? Eu não quero ver você aqui de novo.-ele disse rude, fazendo a garota morena de levantar da poltrona que estava._

_- Se você acha que eu fiz aquilo porque queria que você sentisse ciúmes, saiba de uma única coisa Harry Potter , não se vanglorie tanto assim !-e dizendo isso ela saiu, fazendo Harry sentir o perfume de seus cabelos._

O moreno acordou arfante, o perfume dos cabelos da morena ainda no seu nariz, os lençóis brancos, empapados de suor, tentou se sentar na cama, mas sua cabeça rodou como nunca, decidiu por ficar deitado mesmo.

Depois de um tempo, pondo tudo no seu devido lugar,tirou a conclusão de que aquilo era apenas um sonho, mesmo parecendo muito real. Depois do feito não conseguiu pregar mais os olhos.

Ele percebeu que havia amanhecido, olhou para a janela onde um passarinho piava sem parar...

_-Está vendo ali Harry ?- a morena apontou para a árvore mais alta da Floresta._

_- Só vejo árvores.- ele disse monótono._

_- Olhe direito.- ela pediu insistente._

_Ele resolveu olhar direito e o que viu foi apenas um passarinho._

_- Um passarinho e daí?- ele disse a abraçando apertado._

_- E daí?- ela perguntou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.- Pega pra mim?-ela pediu com os olhos brilhando._

_- Ah Pansy, pelo amor de Merlin ! Quer que eu suba naquela arvore, para pegar um passarinho?- ele perguntou perplexo._

_-Quero sim.- ela sorrio, juntou as duas palmas da mão e fez uma cara pidona.- E não me olhe desse jeito, como se eu fosse uma maluca !-ela disse rindo._

_-Accio...-ele começou, com a varinha apontada na direção do pássaro._

_- Não Harry !-ela se postou em frente a varinha do namorado._

_- O que foi?- ele perguntou espantado._

_- Pegue ele sem magia, pode machucá-lo... Será que você na pensa?- ela disse balançando a cabeça. _

Como em um flash, ele olhou para o passarinho afoito, queria pegar aquele animal, queria explicações do que estava acontecendo, ele apenas se sentia entorpecido quando tinha esses flashes de memória, se é que era isso mesmo.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaarry !- Luna, ele sabia que se tratava dela, pelo simples fato de gritar muito.

- Oi Luna.-ele respondeu sorrindo, coisa bem rara.

-Como você está? Parece bem!-ela comentou lhe abraçando por sobre todos os lençóis.

- Eu estou bem, um pouco cansado só.- ele disse sorrindo.- E você, bem?

- Estou perfeitamente perfeita !-ela sorrio, os grandes olhos azuis, reluzindo uma felicidade tremenda.

-Parece mesmo, posso saber o porque?- Harry perguntou se sentando na cama, depois de Pansy ela era a garota que o fazia se sentir melhor.

- Claro, você simplesmente lembrou meu nome !- ela disse como se fosse óbvio, e piscou marota logo em seguida, ele piscou também.

Depois de uma hora a enfermeira veio dizer aos dois jovens que já havia acabado a hora de visitas.

- Ah realmente vocês levam a risca o termo "hora da visita", é só uma única horinha... nem dá pra eu contar tudo a meu querido amigo.-reclamou a loira, apontando para Harry.

- Pode se retirar agora senhorita?-a enfermeira perguntou tentando ser educada, não conseguindo muito.

- Claro.- respondeu Luna azeda, deu um abraço apertado em Harry um beijo em sua testa, e sumiu quando a porta foi fechada.

Lá estava ele sozinho mais uma vez, resolveu ler a carta de Pansy novamente, leu pedindo que viessem mais flashes de memória como horas antes, não conseguiu.

O moreno olhou em todo quarto procurando por algo que não fazia idéia do que fosse, lembrou que na escrivaninha que estava ao lado da cama, tinha um pequeno caderno para suas anotações.

Olhou pra escrivaninha desanimado, as flores que estavam em cima, murchas, abriu a gaveta e viu ali o pequeno caderno, folheou, não tinha nenhuma anotação, isso não o fez ter reação nenhuma.

Pegou a caneta que estava dentro do caderno e começou a escrever...

" _É como um buraco que se pode jogar de tudo que ele nunca se encherá, enquanto pessoas me cercam eu me esqueço um pouco de tudo o que está acontecendo comigo, um certo garoto com nome de Harry. Ela foi embora, sabe aquelas pessoas que te completam mesmo você não fazendo idéia do que pode te completar? Pois é ela é ou era assim, faz dias que eu já não a vejo, e isso me corroe por dentro._

_Harry."_

Esse hábito se repetiu por todos os 7 meses que Harry ficou no hospital, foi quando decidiu que contaria a doutora das duas lembranças que tinha tido.

Lá estava a doutora radiante olhando o progresso de seu paciente.

- Doutora?- Harry a chamou, não entendendo o porque daquele sorriso.

- Sim.-ela respondeu, saindo do transe.-Me desculpe.

-Ok.

-Harry isso é tão bom, você tem progredido no tratamento e eu acho que se você sair do hospital e ficar com os seus amigos isso vai ajudar muito, só depende de você.-ela disse.

- Doutora...- ele começou.

-Continue.-ela pediu educadamente.

-Será mesmo que isso é um progresso, não é só um sonho besta que eu possa ter tido?- ele perguntou preocupado com a idéia de sair do hospital e se tornar um fardo para alguém.

- Você me disse que teve um desses flashes quando estava acordado, então está comprovado que não se trata de um sonho besta.-ela piscou.-E então... Vai querer alta ?

Um minuto inteiro se passou, Harry pensava nas várias possibilidades de não sair do hospital, resolveu jogar tudo pro ar.

-Pode.-ele disse sorrindo verdadeiramente.

_-Você não tem noção de como eu me sinto bem quando estou com você!- a morena disse o olhando nos olhos e logo após chegando bem mais perto do seu rosto._

-Harry?- a doutora o chamou estalando os dedos.

- Ah! Me desculpe doutora, é que eu me lembrei de algo.-ele disse.

- Jura?-ela perguntou feliz.

-Juro.-e o diálogo terminou ai.

Harry ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido depois de Pansy ter dito aquelas palavras, ele estava curioso pra saber.

Rony o estava levando para a própria casa, o moreno ia completamente calado no banco de trás do carro, Hermione no banco da frente sorridente cantarolava uma música desconhecida aos ouvidos do moreno.

Harry via a paisagem intrigado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado, fazia tanto tempo que não saia de cima de uma cama, que achava cada folhinha uma coisa divina.

-Chegamos.-disse Rony desligando o carro e descendo, Harry tratou de fazer o mesmo.

Olhou todo o local encantado, a casa tinha mais de 3 andares, era meio torta, ao seu redor era coberta por uma grama bem aparada, alguém que olhava da janela sumiu no mesmo estante que viu Harry descer do carro.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry!- gritou uma garota ruiva, se ela fosse loira Harry podia jurar que fosse Luna, mais não era ela... ele não lembrava seu nome.

-Oi.-ele disse intrigado.

-Ah, como eu estava com saudades suas !-a ruiva disse lhe abraçando apertado, o fazendo se sentir aconchegado em seus braços finos e quentes.

-Vir...-ele começou olhando bem para a garota a sua frente, que esperava apreensiva pelo seu nome.-Virginia!-disse o moreno feliz.

- Isso!-ela comemorou o abraçando novamente.

Depois da recepção calorosa de Virginia, Harry entrou na casa, conheceu seu quarto e resolveu dar uma volta no local sozinho.

Enquanto andava chutando um local que tinha um montueiro de terra, se lembrou nitidamente.

_-Não vê que está jogando terra em cima de mim?-Pansy perguntou com cara de poucos amigos._

_-Me desculpe senhora irritada.-Harry disse zombando, chutando mais um monte de terra em cima da garota._

_-Palmas pra você.-ela disse batendo palmas._

_-Não é meu aniversário.-o moreno disse parando de chutar a terra._

_- Palmas pra você, está conseguindo me irritar!-ela completou se levantando do local onde estava sentada, encarou o moreno nos olhos e soltou venenosa.- Você vai precisar fazer mais pra me fazer bater em você Potter !- e com isso foi embora._

Harry novamente sentiu o perfume adocicado dos cabelos da garota que já conhecia. Resolveu se sentar no chão.

_-Para de ser tão ridículo Potter!-a morena gritou._

_-Para de ser tão assim Pansy!-ele revidou gritando também._

_- Eu não sou cega e muito menos besta ouviu? eu vi você beijando aquela tal garota!-ela disse parando de gritar, tremendo dos pés a cabeça._

_-Quando você vai entender que não tem nenhum poder sobre mim?Não é minha dona ouvi bem?-ele perguntou venenoso._

_-Pensei que você ...-ela comentou com lágrimas nos olhos esverdeados._

_O silêncio, o arrependimento de ter falado coisas que não tinham que ser ditas._

_-Pansy, me perdoe.-ele pediu, vendo que estava perdendo a garota que mais amava._

_-Não me venha com essa! Vá ver se a tal garota quer te perdoar.-dizendo isso se virou, foi detida pelo aperto em seu braço esquerdo.-Está me machucando!-ela disse se virando._

_-Por favor, eu não quis dizer...-ele começou._

_-Não tente se redimir a essa altura do campeonato, não tem desculpas pro que você me fez! Me esquece!!-e dizendo isso puxou o braço e saiu._

Harry abriu os olhos atordoado, se encontrava deitado no montueiro de terra. Ele tinha caído? Ele não sabia responder.

_-Harry o que você vai fazer?- perguntou uma Pansy angustiada._

_-Se eu me matasse, você sentiria minha falta?-ele perguntou fora de si._

_-Harry, não! Você enlouqueceu de vez? –ela perguntou chegando mais perto, o medo claramente vistos em seus olhos._

_-Sentiria minha falta?-ele perguntou novamente fora de si._

_- Está pensando em se matar?-ela perguntou chegando mais perto,já começara a chover, eles não estavam em um lugar muito seguro._

_-Responda, por favor.-ele implorou. _

_-Harry não é seguro ficarmos aqui, vamos sair daqui sim?-ela perguntou puxando a manga de sua camisa._

_A caverna, ou o resto dela, não parecia agüentar mais tanto tempo, terra começou a cair em cima de suas cabeças, Pansy o puxava com força, desistindo, saiu correndo da caverna, deixando Harry lá dentro, logo após a caverna desmoronou._

Harry sentiu a cabeça latejar fortemente, parecia que já havia vivido essa dor de cabeça lacerante antes.

_Desacordado, Harry só ouvia o choro de alguém, e os vários pingos de água que caiam com força sobre si._

_-Harry, porque você fez isso? Por que?- a pessoa perguntava entre soluços._

_A cabeça doía tanto, que abrir os olhos era pedir demais, ele sabia que era Pansy que estava ali do seu lado, queria poder dizer a ela que a amava, mais não conseguia mover um músculo sequer._

_-Eu amo você.-ela sussurrou em seu ouvido chorosa, Harry sentiu uma de suas lágrimas tocarem o seu rosto, logo após apagou._

Harry apertou sua testa com força, doía muito ter todas aquelas lembranças de volta, de uma única só vez.

Logo depois dessa ultima lembrança Harry se lembrou de tudo, de ter namorado com Pansy, de ela ter beijado Draco pra ele ficar com ciúmes, de a ter traído na sua frente, de ter lhe dado vários presentes, de amar ela intensamente.

Lembrava também de todas as coisas que tinha vivido com seus amigos, de todas as confusões, de tudo.

Com um sorriso Harry resolveu correr até a casa e contar a Rony e Hermione que tinha se lembrado de tudo, pisou em algo que mais parecia uma folha que o fez derrapar, e quando tocou na folha para poder tira-la do seu sapato, sentiu uma fisgada na boca do estomago, ele sabia que tinha tocado em uma chave de portal, só não sabia o destino dela.

-Harry?-ele não reconheceu a voz que o chamava.

-Quem é?-ele perguntou apreensivo, estava tudo escuro, até ele ouvir um 'clic' e o lugar foi inundado por uma luz bem clara.

-Harry é você?-a garota perguntou.

-Sou porque?-ele perguntou não reconhecendo aquele rosto.

-Como é bom ver você de novo.-ela disse chegando bem perto do moreno.

-Eu não posso dizer o mesmo... quem é você?-ele perguntou olhando nos olhos pretos da oriental.

-Cho.-ela disse tirando a franja negra dos olhos.

-Cho? Cho Chang?-ele perguntou procurando traços conhecidos naquele alvo rosto.

-Sim.-ela sorrio com o reconhecimento.

-Porque me trouxe até aqui?-ele perguntou.

-Tem alguém que precisa ver você urgentemente. E parece que já recuperou a memória né, danadinho !-ela sorrio o guiando, para uma ante-sala.

-Quem é?-ele perguntou ao ver uma garota deitada na cama que tinha ali, a garota parecia está no fim de sua vida.

-Tem certeza que não sabe mesmo quem é?-ela perguntou cruzando os braços.-Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.- e com isso saiu fechando a porta.

Harry ficou ali, olhando assustado para a pessoa que parecia mais estar mais morta do que viva, a pessoa parecia respirar com muita dificuldade, mal de mexia e quando se mexeu deixou cair da cama, um longo cabelo, preto e lustroso.

Harry engoliu em seco, aquela não podia ser...

-Pansy?-ele perguntou, chegando um pouco perto da cama.

A garota estava coberta dos pés a cabeça, Harry pensou duas vezes antes de descobrir a pessoa que ali estava.

O moreno descobriu a pessoa, e a reação que teve foi apenas de choque.

Pansy estava em seu estado mais lastimável possível, não parecia ser aquela garota cheia de vida que ele amava, estava mais pálida o possível, com olheiras fundas debaixo dos olhos, e parecia não conseguir respirar.

-Pansy?-ele a chamou com certa urgência na voz, ele recobrara a memória, e ela morreria agora? Não era nem um pouco justo.-Pansy!-ele chamou mais alto, fazendo a garota se mexer um pouco.

Resolveu sair do quarto e ir atrás de Cho, a encontrou logo.

-Cho!-ele disse alto, fazendo a oriental se assustar.

- O que houve?-ela perguntou, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas, com os pés em cima de uma mesa coberta de papéis.

-Porque Pansy está desse jeito?-ele perguntou preocupado.

-Ela não conseguia dormir uma única noite, pensando em como poderia ter magoado você com aquela bendita carta que escreveu, e acabou entrando nesse estado, ela ouve o que agente diz, mais não consegue ter reação nenhuma.-a oriental disse, tirando a franja dos olhos.

-E o que eu posso fazer?-ele perguntou a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

-Eu não sei.-disse ela.

Harry resolveu ir correndo até o quarto onde Pansy estava, pegou a morena no colo, e aparatou no hospital onde antes havia estado.

Procurou pela doutora que o havia acompanhado durante todo o tratamento, a encontrou.

-Doutora, precisa fazer algo!-ele disse nervoso, com uma Pansy desfalecida em seus braços.

-O que houve Harry?-Vanessa perguntou preocupada.

-Preciso que cuide dela pra mim, ela está muito mal.-ele disse, e só então a doutora percebeu que Harry tinha alguém nos braços.

-Claro, vamos pro meu consultório.- ela disse guiando Harry pelos corredores brancos, entraram por uma porta,Vanessa disse a Harry que deitasse Pansy na cama que tinha ali, ele o fez e esperou ansioso pelo diagnostico que a doutora faria.

Depois de horas e mais horas esperando, Harry teve uma noticia.

-A doutora Vanessa, me manda dizer que pode ver a sua amiga.-disse uma enfermeira.

-É namorada.-ele corrigiu.

-O que?-a enfermeira perguntou sem entender.

-Ela é minha namorada.-ele disse, a enfermeira concordou, e o levou ao quarto onde Pansy estava.

Harry olhou Pansy e viu como era linda, chegou perto da cama, o aparelho se certificando dos batimentos cardíacos de morena, mostravam que ela estava calma.

Harry se sentou na pontinha da cama, alisou seus cabelos pretos, viu que Pansy já havia ganhado alguma cor, e que estava com uma cara mais saudável, por assim dizer.

Enquanto esperava, tinha ligado pra Hermione, e lhe botado a par de tudo que havia acontecido, ela havia lhe dito que depois estaria ali.

Pansy se mexeu fazendo Harry ficar a alerta, logo após nada aconteceu, ele escreveu uma carta a ela, e deixou em cima de seus lençóis, sobre suas mãos, logo depois saiu.

_-Eu amo o pôr-do-sol.-Pansy comentou enquanto estavam sentados no gramado de frente para o Lago Negro.-É tão lindo não é Harry?-ela perguntou se virando para o namorado._

_-Claro, claro.-ele disse enquanto cheirava seus cabelos._

_- Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, eu quero que aconteça no pôr-do-sol.-ela disse beijando o rosto do moreno._

_-Eu amo você, branquela!-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido._

Pansy acordou, ouviu os ruídos dos aparelhos, se ajeitou na cama, estava lembrada de tudo...

De como esses 7 meses haviam sido difíceis, ela só não se lembrava como havia chegado no hospital, se sentou na cama, e viu que tinha algo em cima de seus lençóis.

Uma carta. Resolveu ler.

"_Oi Pansy, pois é, sou eu, o Harry... eu não fico nenhum pouco triste por você ter ido embora, mais não pense que eu não senti sua falta, pois eu senti; mais foi bom você ter ido embora, foi como se eu tivesse um objetivo para melhorar, melhorar para ir atrás de você, e lhe dar tudo que eu não pude nesses 7 meses e algumas horas._

_Cada dia, foi como uma eternidade, mas eu mantive seu rosto vivo em minha mente, e acredite não teve uma única noite que eu não sonhasse com o som do seu sorriso ou o cheiro de seus cabelos._

_Eu posso dizer que senti uma enorme angustia quando ti vi do jeito que estava, e posso dizer que foi difícil pra mim pensar que eu tinha perdido a única razão pra eu continuar o meu tratamento, Você._

_Pansy eu peço perdão por todas as coisas que fiz com você, e torço para que quando leia essa carta ainda me ame como eu a amo agora, se você for a Pansy corajosa que eu me lembro, olha só eu LEMBRO de você!Vai pegar o cordão velho que está dentro da mesa de cabeceira..._

_Saiba que ainda dá tempo, de nos vermos de novo._

_Eu amo você, Pans._

_Harry."_

A morena com lágrimas nos olhos, procurou afoita pelo tal cordão velho, não acreditando no que havia acabado de ler, o achou o cordão e quando o tocou sentiu a conhecida fisgada na boca do estômago.

Estava em Hogwarts? Ela não sabia dizer, mais ela tinha quase certeza que estava na sua antiga escola sim.

Virou para o Lago Negro, e contemplou o lindo pôr-do-sol, ficou ali por alguns segundos, até sentir que sua visão havia sido tapada. Não! Não podia ser ele... ou podia?

-Ha-Harry?-ela gaguejou.

-Oi branquela.-ele disse baixinho, tirando as mãos de seus olhos.

-Meu Deus!-ela disse lhe abraçando, não se contendo em tanta felicidade.- Eu não posso acreditar...

-Me desculpe.-ele pediu, segurando suas mãos.

-Sim, sim, sim!-ela disse sorrindo radiante.

Eles ficaram ali, olhando um pro outro, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Ela não acreditando que ele estava ali, e que lembrava de tudo.

Ele não acreditando que ela estava ali a sua frente e que o tinha perdoado.

Eles se viraram para o pôr-do-sol, ficaram um momento em silêncio, abraçados, apenas contemplando o sol indo embora.

-Eu amo você, branquela.-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido a fazendo tremer.

-Eu amo você.-ela disse se virando para ele, olhos verdes nos verdes.

Depois de um momento apenas olhando um pro outro, Harry se aproximou o bastante para beijá-la.

O beijo era coberto de saudade, carinho, ternura, amor.

Depois do beijo, eles ficaram com as testas coladas uma na outra, ele depositou um beijo na ponta de seu nariz a fazendo rir.

-Obrigada por lembrar de mim.-ela disse.

- Não foi por nada, eu precisa de alguém chamada Pansy na minha vida.-ele disse a beijando novamente.

Pansy não acreditava antes em destino, naquele momento ela acreditava.

Porque se não fosse o destino, ela jamais veria Harry Potter de novo.

Porque se não fosse o destino, ele jamais se lembraria de alguém chamada Pansy.

**The End. (:**


End file.
